A Bull Full of Surprises
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Judy learns there's more to her boss than meets the eye.


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Officer Judy Hopps was busy working, but that night was about to take a turn for the worst!

"Hopps! Come with me. Trouble in town!" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"Chief Bogo?!" She said in surprise. He had NEVER asked her to be his partner for any mission. But suddenly, he did today.

"Yes, there is trouble in town and I want to make sure everything's alright. I heard the polar bear clan was causing trouble." He said in response, grabbing his keys. Once he grabbed the keys, he turned to her in a hurry. "Come on!"

"Y-Yes Sir; I'm coming Sir!" She said, now running after him. She saw him open the door for her (he had to because she couldn't reach the knob) and once she was in, he hurried on the other side. He put the car in drive and sped off as fast as he could.

"Hopps! Hit the lights!"

"Yes Sir!" And with those words, she turned on the lights and they were on their way! It took an hour to get there because they were in the ice region. When they arrived, they were in the midst of trouble! The polar bears were flailing their paws and beating at each other with such ferocity that it was almost too much to handle!

"Sir they'll kill each other if we don't stop them!" Judy said in fear.

"I know. C'mon Hopps! Help me with crowd control; I'll stop them!"

And with that, the two ran right into the midst of danger. Bogo was keeping the bears away from each other and Judy was trying to keep the crowd away from the fight.

"Please, everyone stay back! In the name of the law, I order everyone to stay back!" But being a small rabbit was a severe flaw in this case; she was trying to keep everyone back but a polar bear in his anger swiped his paw at her and sent her flying!

"HOPPS!" Bogo yelled in terror. He watched as Judy landed in a huge heap among some old crates. Even though she was injured, she got up and went to help once more. "Hopps get over here!"

"No worries Sir! I'm alright!" She said to try and cover up the pain. She ran in once more, but this time, the bear stepped on her, almost breaking her leg! Judy let out a yell that caused him to get off of her and this time Bogo rushed over and picked her up. It was a blessing that more police officers showed up, including Nick who had been on another mission.

"Judy! Is she alright?" Nick asked. He hated that his best friend was hurt.

"She will be fine. But I have to be honest, it's getting late and I was just informed that the snow will block the pass. Nick I need you to help them clear it and I will watch over Judy."

"Why Chief? You do have a soft spot!" Nick chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Wilde! Go on!"

"On it Chief!" He laughed as he ran off to help the others. Meanwhile, Judy was still surprised that she was in Chief Bogo's arms. She shifted, but she felt a gentle grip on her.

"Stop squirimin' Hopps. You're hurt. I'm gonna take you to the nurse's station a few miles away."

"But the squad car…I think it's…"

"I'm a bull. I am more than capable of making a small journey to the nurse's station." Bogo said as he began to carry Hopps towards the station.

An hour later…

"We're here." He said, now letting himself and Hopps inside. There was a note that said the nurse was out and she would not be back for a while. Bogo then sat her down carefully and began getting medical supplies. While he was doing that, he radioed the others on the nurse's radio to let them know where they were and what coordinates they were at. He then turned his attention back to Hopps.

"Alright now let me see that leg."

"Sir, it's really alright." She giggled, now feeling him touch her furry foot.

"Hopps, stop squirming or else I can't see to your wound." He said softly.

"I-I can't help it Sir!"

"Why? What's the matter?" He asked. He then noticed his hooves were right by the arch in her foot. "Oh, I see."

"B-Bogo! S-Sir," She giggled again, trying to get her foot away from his grip.

"Your ticklish Hopps," He chuckled, now gently letting his hooves run over her foot gently.

"S-Sir!" She laughed, now pulling her foot from his grip and trying to stand. She immediately felt a strong hoof on her back that gently kept her pinned.

"Now calm down. You're not going anywhere." He said gently. She nodded, but her eyes widened again when she felt him gently run his hoof down her back!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, now trying to get away but it was no use. He had her!

"What's the matter Hopps?" He chuckled.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged. Finally, he stopped and helped her to her feet.

"I apologize Hopps, but you needed to lift your spirits. Remember, you're the face of the ZPD." He smiled, gently picking her up.

"Thank you Sir; I apologize I was a burden." She blushed softly, feeling him gently grip her tighter.

"You are not a burden Hopps; you're a friend." He responded in barely above a whisper. Her eyes shot open wide as she looked up and saw him smile at her before his ears perked up. The other officers came to pick them up.

"Thank you Bogo. You're my friend too." She grinned, now gently rubbing her head on his chest as he held her. He chuckled, but quickly became the stern chief again to avoid appearing soft.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! Chief Bogo is one of my favorites!**


End file.
